<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Scoobies met Scooby. by mattygra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983434">When the Scoobies met Scooby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra'>mattygra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little one shot where the Scooby Gang meet there namesake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Scoobies met Scooby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initially written for the Kitten board Secret Santa back in 2012<br/>Prompt: Willow and Tara in any type of crossover.<br/>Thanks: to Azirahael for beta-ing this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow and Tara were walking home through the streets. Willow had been waiting for Tara to finish her evening class, and now the pair were happily headed home, hand in hand. They talked about their day, they’d had Drama class together, but hadn’t seen each other for the rest of the day. So there was much joyous catching up to do, and they were having some well-earned couple time, just for themselves.</p><p>The last few nights had been fairly peaceful in terms of evilness roaming the streets, however the air of peace was shattered when panicked cries cut through the night.</p><p>Acting quickly, the Willow and Tara followed the shouts and sounds of mayhem to an alleyway, where they found a group of vampires were attacking a small group of people, who clearly weren't doing well in the fight. Especially as one of the group was holding a large brown dog in his arms, and cowering at the back.</p><p>The two witches clasped hands, stepping forward in long practiced ease they declared in unison, “Ignis incende!”</p><p>Bolts of fire arced from their outstretched hands hit the vampires with precision. Now it was the vampires turn to cry in pain and fear as the fire consumed them completely, leaving nothing but ashes.</p><p>No sooner had the ashes drifted to the ground than the group began to talk.</p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p>"They just turned to dust"</p><p>"But what made them do that?"</p><p>The two witches stepped out of the shadows, "That would be us," Willow said with a small wave of hello.</p><p>"Who are you two?" A blonde guy in a blue and white Jumper asked.</p><p>"I'm Willow and this is Tara," Willow said, holding up Tara’s clasped hand.</p><p>Tara waved hello with her free hand.</p><p>The first member of the group to step forward looked eerily familiar "I'm Daphne.”</p><p>She pointed at the rest of the group in turn "This is Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby."</p><p>Willow’s eyes widened as she took in the purple clad woman. She shot a glance to Tara who had a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>"And those guys were vampires," Tara added helpfully.</p><p>"Vampires are real?" Velma said.</p><p>"Yep, how did you get trapped by them anyway?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Well we were trying to trap them, to find out who was under the mask. That mask turned out to be their actual face." Daphne said, pointing towards the scorched net lying on the floor.</p><p>"The trap worked for one of them, but then the other two showed up,” Velma added, looking a little defeated.</p><p>"I thought we were done for," Shaggy interjected.</p><p>“Rampires bad.”</p><p>“They sure are scoob.” Shaggy replied.</p><p>"A talking dog called Scooby? A-are you mystery Inc?" Tara said.</p><p>"Wait, you know about us?" Fred said.</p><p>"Yeah, our friend Xander showed us your blog, how you go around unmasking people pretending to be monsters? He loved it so much he even named our group, ‘The Scoobies’." Willow smiled broadly.</p><p>At that point Daphne stepped closer and asked "So, you fight these things?"</p><p>Willow grinned. Ever since she had found Mystery Inc’s blog, she had been teasing her best friend about her resemblance to a famous crime fighter.</p><p>"We mainly provide support with magic and research,” Willow said, “though sometimes we get to be cool monster fighters, um, like just now."</p><p>"Mainly support? So who usually fights the vampires and monsters?" Daphne said.</p><p>After a few moments pause, to dwell on the fact that Buffy had a red-headed doppelgänger, who was now asking about her, Tara managed to think of a coherent answer</p><p>"W-well Buffy does. She's the Slayer."</p><p>"I think we should meet these other Scoobies Scoob,” Shaggy said to his best bud.</p><p>“Ru-huh,” Scooby said.</p><p> </p><p>After a short walk, the whole group made it to the magic box, where the rest of the Scooby gang were hanging out.</p><p>"Hi," Willow grinned as she walked through the door, Mystery Inc looking around with interest as they entered a genuine magic shop, possibly for the first time.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Buffy said, spotting Willow’s exceptionally mischievous grin.</p><p>"Yeah, well we just rescued some people, and thought we should all meet," as the other group walked through the door she added "this is the rest of our Scooby gang: Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander and Anya. Guys, these are Mystery Inc. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby."</p><p>Dawn looked blown away, as if meeting genuine movie stars, "Wow, you guys are great."</p><p>"So how many of the different myths are real?" Daphne asked Buffy, cutting straight to the chase.</p><p>"Well let's see, Witches, Demons, Werewolves and Slayers are all real. And of course you can't forget Santa."</p><p>“Santa's real?”</p><p>“Yeah, though from what we've heard not as jolly as everyone says. From experience, most things tend to be real. Except maybe leprechauns."</p><p>While Buffy and Daphne chatted they were oblivious to the others staring at them.</p><p>Each group had clearly spotted their astonishingly similar appearances, the only major difference being hair colour and dress.<br/>After a moment they fell silent, noticing the funny looks.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, looking just a touch annoyed.</p><p>"You two haven't noticed anything… familiar about each other?" Giles asked the pair.</p><p>"Our outfits?"</p><p>"Jeez Buffy, you two could be twins!" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief</p><p>"No we don't, i mean she's ginger, and i know better to wear purple. That shade does not go with... anything."</p><p>"Hey! At least i don't dress like a lesbian!"</p><p>"Hey!" said many voices in protest.</p><p>“It’s true Buffy. You do dress kinda butch these days,” Dawn added, enjoying taking shots at her sister’s dress sense.<br/>Buffy glared, her sister neatly having taken Daphne’s place in her sights.</p><p>"H-hey mellow out, monster fighters. Th-there are s-some similarities." Shaggy said, nervously trying to stop the impending fight.</p><p>"Is that even possible?" Daphne asked.</p><p>"Very possible, it's happened before. It even helped Xanders confidence," Anya said cheerfully,</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"It is kinda obvious." Velma commented</p><p>Willow who up until this point had been struggling to keep a straight face, just had to speak, "Ok, look. Just really look at each other,"</p><p>“I have been looking!” Buffy protested.</p><p>Tara laughed softly as Willow tried to break through Buffy’s blindness. “Look harder Buff. How are the two of you similar?”</p><p>"Well… we're both small," Buffy eventually admitted.</p><p>“Actually, I’d say we are both the right height,” Daphne said with a ‘just so’ nod.</p><p>"Yep," Buffy said, unconsciously mimicking Daphne’s nod.</p><p>Willow and Xander both had ear to ear grins. "Now, focus on the face."</p><p>"Same eyes and nose," Daphne said looking thoughtful.</p><p>"You know our faces are sort of similar."</p><p>A moment later they looked away from each other and announced "We're dopplegangers" Buffy noticed the look on Giles' face and added "I do listen to you… eventually."</p><p>"D-d-dopplegangers?" Shaggy spoke in alarm, “That doesn’t sound good Scoob!”</p><p>“Ruh-Roh!”</p><p>"It means they're doubles" Velma replied, calming the two panicky members down with practiced ease.</p><p>"Oh, that's good. Got any super yummy grub guys? We’re starved!"</p><p>"We should do," Giles said. He vanished out back and returned a few minutes later, carrying a platter piled high with snack foods.<br/>Both shaggy and Scooby leapt at the platter, eating their way through the food with astonishing speed.</p><p>“Good lord, you’re worse than Xander!” Giles exclaimed, looking with appalled fascination at the two-fisted eating going on in front of him.</p><p>“You know those snacks were for everyone,” he muttered.</p><p>“Um, forry,” Shaggy said with a stuffed mouth, not slowing in the slightest.</p><p>“Hanging out with our, uh, other friend all day made us just a liiittle bit hungry,” he explained when he stopped for breath.</p><p>“Other friends? You have other friends now?” Daphne said, just a little bit accusingly.</p><p>“Who is your other friend Shaggy?” Velma said.</p><p>“Uh, um, Mary-jane?”</p><p> </p><p>Some hours later, the two witches were walking back to their dorm.</p><p>"Imagine if Miss Kitty could talk. She’d probably still be focused on catnip, food and jumping at loose bits of string. “ Willow said, cheerfully swinging her free hand as she walked.</p><p>"She’d still be adorable though.” Tara smiled back at her.</p><p>“Definitely. Although I do want to point out, that I was the first one to have a run in with my doppelganger."</p><p>“I know, you were sweetie." Tara squeezed her hand gently</p><p>“I mean of the dopplegangers we've had, two of them have been in the last six months, they should call it year of the doubles or something.” Willow looked thoughtful, “Hey, do you think that world’s Willow has a Tara?".</p><p>"I'm certain of it. Every world’s Tara should have a Willow."</p><p>"And every world’s Willow should have a Tara."</p><p>They leaned together and shared a kiss.</p><p>“You know, other world me, had a thing for leather. I’m starting to wonder what other world you would look like…” Willow said thoughtfully.</p><p>Tara leaned in and whispered in Willow’s ear, “Lets find out sweetie.”</p><p>Willow went cross-eyed at Tara’s warm breath, and her smile was ear-to-ear. “Oh wow!”</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>